The Detective Games
by LegendOfGamerBoy
Summary: The first annual Detective games have started! The top detective from each continent is meeting in one place to solve one HUGE case, whoever solves it first will be known as Earth's best detective!
1. Chapter 1

L was just sitting, well, I guess you _could _call what he does sitting, while eating some cake, when suddenly, Watari walked up to him. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you while you are solving the Kira case, but you have a phone call." L snatched the cell phone from Watari, holding the top part with his index finger and his thumb. "Yes?" L spoke into the phone. "Greetings celebrated detective." It was clearly an automated voice on the other end of the line. "You have been invited to the First annual Detective Games." "DETECTIVE GAMES!" Matsuda screamed, finally noticing what was happening around him. "Yes, Detective Games." The voice said. "The top detective from every continent on earth will be gathering in Canada to participate. We hope to see you there." "Wait! It didn't tell us where in Canada!" Matsuda said thinking about what a great statement he was making. "Toronto, Ontario, at the Rogers Center." L said. "How do you know?" Aizawa asked. "I just do, let's go." As L, Watari, Soichiro, Ide, Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda left, Light came out into the room. He had listened to the whole conversation. "MISA!" Light yelled. "Yes?" Misa replied. "The coast is clear!" "What coast?" Light face palmed. "Never mind! We HAVE to sabotage L!" "But why, Light?" "Because I HAVE TO BE THE STAR! I SHOULD BE THE ONE REPRESENTING ASIA! ME!" Light ended his rant with a dramatic pose. Misa looked at him with a crinkled look. "Uh...hubby, you _do _realize that you kill tons of people, right, plus, if you actually _did_ represent Asia, wouldn't it just make all the other detectives have an advantage over you because they might find out that you are Kira?" Light turned to Misa; he was a tad infuriated because Misa interrupted his pose. "Shut up, Misa." And with that, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now would everyone please line up." The announcer spoke into the microphone at the Rogers Center. "I would like to welcome everyone to the 20XX Detective Games!" The crowd went wild. "I am your announcer, Don Cherry! Now let's get started!" The crowd went silent awaiting the names of the detectives participating. "Introducing Kyle from North America!" Some people from North America cheered. "Aannnnnddd Natalia from South America!" Being the only girl in the Games, she had many fangirls with "Girl Power!" written on their shirts cheer for her. "From Euro_" "STOP!" Everyone looked over to see what appeared to be a streaker run towards Don. The naked man grabbed the microphone from Don, and began to shout: "I AM LIGHT YAGAMI AND I WILL BE REPRESENTING ASIA, MY NAKED BODY IS A GIFT TO ALL YOU KIRA, I MEAN LIGHT FANS OUT THERE!" All of the sudden, many, many fangirls showed up. "LIGHT! OOO WE LOVE YOU LIGHT! WE GOT HERE AS SOON AS WE SAW YOU ON TV! WE LOVE YOOUUUUUU!" Shouts of how sexy Light is could be heard from the sea of fangirls as security rushed them out and arrested Light. Of course as soon as the security guards got Light out of the Rogers Center they died of a heart attack. "YES MISA, YES! MORE DEATH, MORE!" "OKAY!" Misa was flying over top of Light, wearing black wings and gave Light some clothes. Light ran back into the stadium with clothes on now. "Misa turned. "Thanks guys!" The special effect team gave Misa a thumbs up, and let her off of the invisible wire. "As I was saying..." Don began again. "from Europe Leon, from Africa Faraji, from Australia Jose, from Antarctica Alexander, and from Asia...uh...ummm..." Don turned to the short boy with white hair holding a toy robot where L should be. Don covered the microphone and whispered: "You're not L..." The small boy looked up to him and said: "Yes I am." Just then, Gevanni came and pulled the boy over his shoulder. "Come on, Near, go get him." "NOOOO! WAHH! WAAAAA! I WANNA BE L! WAAAA!" Near yelled as he squirmed and cried. Lidner then came out, dragging L behind her. L was completely mummified in duct tape, except for his shoes, with the laces tied together. "Found him" Lidner said. She unwrapped L and untied his shoelaces, then turned to Don and apologized. Then Gevanni, Near, and Lidner left. "...and here's L from Asia." L waved and blew kisses to all of his fans. "Something tells me this is gonna be a loooong game." Don said.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello was waiting in the stands for the Detective Games to officially start. He was surfing Death Note Wikipedia on his laptop. "Ohba said that he created Matt because when Mello started to act alone Ohba believed that he would find difficulty in advancing the story unless Mello had a character to interact with. Ohba said that to a reader Matt may appear to play video games and have no other actions, but he said that Matt's existence was "important" in the story." "PFFTTT! IMPORTANT! WHO _IS _MATT, WHO EVEN IS HE! I CAN DO EVERYTHING ON MY OWN!" Matt then turned to Mello. "I'm right here." Mello turned to Matt. "Why are you talking to me, who are you? You can't be a fangirl soo...WAIT, NONONONONONONO! JUST BECAUSE I WEAR IFFEMINATE CLOTHING DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M_" Don's voice came out of speakers. "And now we would like to official start the games with a very special guest singing the detective national anthem..." "Are you ready!" Light asked. "READY!" Misa said wearing her L shirt with a big red X over his picture. Misa ran to the middle of the field with microphone in hand. "...MISA MISA!" Don shouted. "Before I sing the detective national anthem I would like to let everyone know that I hate L." "Yes, my plan to get all Misa fans to hate L is going perfectly!" Except not really, Light's plan had one vital flaw: Misa doesn't have any fans. By the time Light had realized this, Misa was already done singing. Don Cherry walked onto the field...and died of a heart attack. Then all the other contestants excluding L walked out onto the field...and they all died of heart attacks. Then L walked onto the field...and died of a heart attack. Then Light walked out onto the field with his Death Note, walked to the middle and said: "I AM KIRA!" The crowd gasped dramatically. "AWOEEEE!" Light was tackled to the ground. Taro Kagami, the protagonist of the original Death Note pilot story, grabbed Light's Death note while he was still squirming from his hard tackle. Taro opened it to find many Light X L fanart, but he threw them onto the ground and erased L's name from it, oh, and Don Cherry's...and I guess everyone else's too...Everyone got up off the field and gathered around Light. "How...how did you bring everyone back to life?" Light said in pain. Taro held up an eraser. "...That's stupid...BLEH!" and then Light died. Everyone was happy, even Misa because she got her own reality TV show called "Living without Kira".

The End.


End file.
